


Be My Family

by Saraste



Series: A month of nwalin [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tastefully naughty, naked shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori wants Dwalin to be part sof his family.





	

The first time Nori saw Dwalin, the world looked brighter, life felt less like drudgery, just hanging on from one day to the next. Didn't mean it wasn't, but the sight of this dwarf made it feel easier, made Nori feel… like he might have something else in his life besides family.

 

That Dwalin could be family.

 

‘Would you be?’ Nori asks, eventually, after a rather tumultuous courtship. 

 

‘Would I be what?’ Dwalin asks. 

 

He shifts and Nori gasps. He grips Dwalin's shoulders tighter, hangs on even if Dwalin is going nowhere. It's why Nori cornered his love with this conversation at a time he wouldn't try and evade. It might not be the cleanest trick, but Nori has never played fair. 

 

Nori cups Dwalin's cheek in his palm, looks into his eyes, lets his mouth open as Dwalin rocks his hips. ‘My family…’

 

‘I already am, aren't I?’

 

Nori lets himself get lost in the act of making love to his chosen dwarf, moving himself, bringing pleasure to them both, writhing in Dwalin's lap, gasping. 

 

‘Yes. But would you… would you declare it?’

 

‘You needed just to ask, I've been ready for the longest time…’ 

 

Dwalin's tone is soft, his eyes have such a loving look in them Nori can barely stand it, he fingers Nori’s hair meaningfully. Nori feels overflowing with joy, with his love for this dwarf, his dwarf, his very own love. The world, if possible, feels even more bright than ever, it's colours radiant. Nori couldn't be happier. 


End file.
